Abduction
by Veil793
Summary: What would you do if your idol *and dream guy* came to life and fell in love with you while you are on trile for information that you don't know that you have?
1. Taken

*It's midight, I should probably go to bed.* I thought to myself as I hacked away at the last chosen in Darksiders. This videogame helped me keep my sanity, when my life was so shattered. Darksiders 1 and 2 had been developed by my father before I was born and then not long after he dissapeared. This game was the only part of him that I could have to remember him by. Eventually I pried myself away from the video game and went to bed, with a Mortal Kombat movie playing as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the high pitched siren of the alarm clock. Quickly shutting it off I went to take a shower. I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror, immeadiatly regretting it. The memory flooded my mind and I winced.

X  
"I'm going to that concert weather you like it or not." I said, on the verge of screaming.  
"You will not. Your grades have been sinking and you have to have punishment for letting your school work slip." My mother protested.  
"I'm going and that final. I don't care what you think."  
My mother reached out and slapped me as hard as she could across the face. I glared at her and then walked up to my room, acting as if nothing had just happened and that is when I immerced myself in the game of Darksiders.  
X

There was a handprint shaped bruise on the side of my face. I used makeup to cover it and then did my hair, before grabbing my sweatshirt and backpack and sprinting the bus that was about to leave without me. Kids taunted me because of everything and I tuned them out with music. It was turned up so loud that it hurt my ears.

~So take your hand in mine it's ours tonight. This is a reble love song. Hearts will sacrifice its do or die.~

Just then the bus stopped and children were giggleing, laughing, fake screams and crys. I ignored it all, it was Halloween and they did this every year. Today was the day me and my friends felt less like freaks and more like humans, like we fit in more. The screams, crying and laughing stopped and the bus continued on. Once it stopped again, my frinds got on the bus. They sat down in the seat with me. The bus driver glowered and I smiled, hiding my pain.

"Death." Alice said, smiling widely.

*not this again* "Strife, wins."

"Death."

"No. Strife, Smoke, Ashley, Bass."

"Veil, you can't always win." Grim said, smiling.

We continued this war untill the bus abruptly stopped, pretty much slamming our faces into the seat in front of us. We stood up to look, there were four shadowed figues standing in front of the bus. The female figure ripped open the door and stepped into the bus.

"We're looking for..." She seemed to think for a moment. "Alice, Grim and Veil."

My mind finnaly clicked the peices togeather. It was Fury. The fictional third horseman of the apocalypse. I wantedd to run up and hug her, but I restrained myself. My friends were obviously doing the same.

"That would be us." I said, pulling us all up.

We linked arms. Fury frowned, grabbed my elbow and dragged me off of the bus, my friends being dragged after me. There were some cheers, some applause, and some crying coming from the bus as we were dragged away into the forest. I now started to struggle and released my friends. Fury snarled and realeased me, only to have me be hit over the head with the back of a pistol. I dropped to the ground, but before I passed out I heard my friends hit the ground also.


	2. Awoken

I woke up to the sound of clanking metal. My head was pounding and my wrists were bound. I pressed my forehead hagainst the cool skin of someones chest and by peeking up, I guessed that it was Strife. I murmered something unintelligble and sighed contently as the headache started to fade. I felt myself start to fall and then land in a pile of leaves.

"Hey!" I protested.

Strife was snickering softly.

"A*s." I mumbled, as he untied my wrist.

He frowned and became serious as the others came into veiw.

"Veil?" It was Alice and Grim.

They tackled me to the ground. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Look, they're real." Alice squealed, in full fangirl mode.

Death, War and Fury soon came into veiw, running towrds us.

"What did you do?" I laughed.

"Noooooothing." They both said.

The horsemen finnaly reached the clearing. They were glaring at Alice and Grim. I stood in front of them protectivly. This seemed to shock the horsemen. Death seemed to be thinking, War was carefully watching Grim and Fury just seemed plain out p!s$ed. I kept eye contact, daring her to do something about it. She did. Fury took three long strides to reach me and then grabbed me by the neck.

"Being brave isn't always a good thing human." She snarled.

"Its kept me alive so far." I managed to gasp.

She dropped me to the ground and I struggled to get air as bruises started to form on my throat. War had pulled Grim behind him and stood in front of her protectivly. Alice was already at my side babbling.

"I'm used to it. It's okay." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"How are... you weren't telling us something, weren't you."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would act like this. It's nothing. I've been telling you that since 8th grade. It's been five years and I;m still surviving."

Alice gave up after that and returned to where Death still stood. I stood up and walked away, my backpack still slung over one shoulder and hanging at the oppsite side of my body. Strife stood setting up camp, ignoring what was going on around him. I turned on my heel and continued walking into the forest. No one notices as I dissapeard into the shadows of the forest.


	3. Forgotten

The clouds became darker and then it began to pour rain. The makeup that was covering the bruise on my face began to disappear as I walked. Cursing under my breath I sat down. I couldn't go home and I couldn't stay here. Either way my life was going to suck. At least my friends got to be with their idols. I could suffer on my own, I was used to it. Pulling out my I-pod, I started to listen to music and walk onward. It was still pouring and I was soaked to the bone.

*Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd, unveil the sacred order hymns are falling down. You told the greatest stories of love and bleeding crowns, but to the sick and hungry you can not be found.*

It tuned everything out... including the sound of an approaching horse and rider. I was scooped up by my waist and placed in front of the rider. I squirmed and thrashed until I was picked up again and put down so that I was facing the rider. Quickly hiding my music I glared at Strife.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I growled.

"Give it to me."

"No. You wouldn't be able to hear it anyway, because of that stupid helmet."

He shocked me by pulling of his helmet and holding out his large hand, demanding my I-pod. I glared at him, but placed the headphones in his ears and hit play.

*[Screams] (Regular singing) Awake at night you focus, on everyone whose hurt you. Then write a list of targets your violent lack of virtue.*

I could hear it from where I sat, and I took the moments to study his face while he was distracted. His black hair was choppy, looked like he had cut it himself and was chin length at the longest. The bangs shaped his perfectly angled face and covered part of one of his perfectly golden cat-like eyes. His nose would have been perfectly straight but there was one spot where it looked like it had been broken and healed slightly crooked. Then there was his lips. His lips were perfectly shaped and full, but for the moment they were pressed into a frown. He glanced up, saw me staring at his face, and smirked. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and handed them back to me. I busied myself with putting it away, blushing. Strife suddenly frowned and grabbed my wrists turning them upward and pulling back the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

"What are these?!" He demanded, running a finger along the scars.

I attempted to pull my wrists away, and failed. "Nothing."

"Tell me human!"

"My name's Veil and it was self harm, now if you would kindly leave me alone."

He growled under his breath and put his hands on the curve of my waist, to stop me from getting off of the horse. I glared at him again.

"Let me go!"

"No. I refuse to let you go home and The Charred Council requests your presence."

"Who the f^(k is The Charred Council?" I questioned.

"They are the people who captured your father."

A/N: Sorry about all of the Black Veil Brides or Music references they are important to the characters life and personality.


	4. Lonley

"How would you know and why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!"

"Correction, Fury kidnapped you, and as for trusting me well that's up to you. Your going to The Charred Council, weather we have to force tou or not."

"You are not going to control me!" I snapped.

I was always being controlled no matter were I was, weather it was home of school and now here. I shoved at his chest and managed to swing both legs to one side, before Strife sighed and knocked me out using the side of his pistol.

I woke up with a worse headache than before. I carefully sat up and looked around, everyone was asleep. War had his arm carelessly thrown over Grims tiny waist, and was snoring loudly. Death had one arm around Alices waist, holding her against him and his other arm was stretched out so that she could use his forearm as a pillow. Strife was on his side sleeping about ten feet away, at the very edge of camp. Feeling light headed, but in to much pain to go back to sleep, I went to sit by the fire. I pulled my hood up, tucked my hands into my sleeves and held my arms towards the fire, trying to stay warm. Realizing something, I flipped open my bag. I usually brought aspirin or Tylenol to school because I usually had a headache by lunch. I put two of the hidden pills into my mouth and took a small gulp of water. It wasn't going to last us long, considering the others bought their lunch at school. I heard movement behind me and froze.

"What are you doing up?" It was a half asleep Strife.

"Thinking." I said, my hand still in the secret pocket in my backpack, I could feel my razor.

"About what?"

"Life...I have a question, what would this Charred Council do if we died or escaped?"

"Well, you wouldn't escape and they couldn't punish us unless we let you go, or killed you ourselves."

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment." I mumbled, as I stood.

Walking into the forest I mentally apologized to Alice, because I had promised her that I would stop a little over a month ago. Sitting behind a tree I felt tears start to stream down my face. I grabbed my razor and turned my left wrist upward. Then I shallowly carved I'm sorry. The blood flowed freely and I watched it run down my arm and drip onto the yellow and orange leaves, leaving dark splotches. Finally snapping out of it I realized that I had cut deep enough to scar.

"D#m it." I mumbled, I was bleeding to much and had no way to stop it.

I began to feel dizzy and was about to pass out when Strife came into view. He was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	5. Dissapear

I woke up in a saddle, leaning against someone's arm. I was placed sideways as if they were carrying me bridal style. I groaned, I was dizzy, my arm felt severally bruised and the effing headache was back. I was really getting sick of this whole headache concept. Struggling into a sitting position, I looked around. We were still in dense forest and I had no idea why, it should have taken five minutes to escape it.

"Well, look who's awake?" It was Strife.

"Go away." I grumbled, "And I swear to Glob if you knock me out again by hitting me over the head, I will freaking kill you."

He held his hands up in surrender, almost making me topple over backwards off of the horse. I yelped in surprise as he grabbed me by my waist and the back of my head, trying to keep me from falling. Blushing deeply I struggled to sit up. I sighed as I somehow managed to end up sitting, facing Strife. He was smirking and I glared at him.

"I'm mad at you, leave me alone." I said, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask again.

"Why?" He asked, obviously trying to sound innocent.

I sighed heavily and took out my music. He kept talking and the more he talked or the louder he talked, the louder I turned up my music.

*So take your hand in mine it's ours tonight, this is a Rebel Love Song.* defiantly not. I thought, blushing as I quickly changed the song.

*I ruled the world; with these hands I shook the heavens to the ground. I laid the Gods to rest.*

I could easily feel the bass and drums in my bones, it felt natural to listen to my music and relax, but eventually I was forced to focus on life again once we stopped for the night. I put the music away and walked over to Alice and Grim. Alice looked happy and Grims smiled was pretty much blinding me. As soon as they noticed me, they tackled me, trying to give me a hug.

"Hi." I laughed.

"Where were you?" Alice questioned

"Being held captive." I said frowning.

"Awww…poor Veil." Grim giggled.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked, yet again smiling.

"No reason." They said quickly, at the same time.

"Fine doesn't tell me." I said pouting.

Just them War stormed into the clearing, picked up a blushing Grim and carried her giggling form away. After they had disappeared Death walked into the clearing, wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and rested his masked face on her shoulder. Confused I yet again disappeared into the shadows. Sighing I walked for a while and then lay down in the leaves. I looked up at the sky and watched the wind blow through the trees and fell asleep as I watched the colors move against the blue sky.


	6. Death?

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black and I was freezing cold. Pulling my sweatshirt close I shivered, I was terrified of the dark. Hearing noises, I whimpered and curled into a ball, feeling pathetic. There were footsteps nearby and I whimpered again. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by warm arms.

"Where were you?" Strife questioned.

"I don't know?" I mumbled contently.

"You know your friends almost killed me, when you disappeared again?" He chuckled.

"It's their job. They're the closest thing I have to actual family."

I traced a finger over a scar on his arm that looked familiar. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Let's just say that your friends decided to get even with me for making you cut again."

"I'm so sorry that they carved a band logo into your arm."

Strife chuckled and glanced down at me.

"What?" I squeaked, feeling guilty.

He began to full out laugh and I grabbed his mask.

"This is mine now." I said, holding it to my chest.

For once he was smiling and it distracted me, severally. We finally reached our camp and he set me on my feet. Still freezing I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Strife started a small fire and then went off to collect firewood. I gave up, flopped backward onto the ground and rolled onto my side. I was still shivering, but I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. My teeth chattered and I couldn't possibly warm up enough to get even the tiniest bit of sleep. I soon heard Strife approach again. My teeth were starting to hurt from all of the chattering. I heard Strife sit somewhere nearby and then I felt him lay down behind me. I froze but didn't protest when he pulled me closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him tightly. Mt teeth stopped chattering and I sighed contently as I began to fall asleep.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of Alice and Grims laughter. They were looking at me smiling widely. I soon figured out why. Strifes face was pressed against my neck and the hand of the arm that he had wrapped around my waist, was in a fist just under the hem of my shirt. Still half asleep, I was confused as Fury barged into the clearing.

"Strife!" She snarled.

He immediately woke up and got to his feet, his mask still in my hands.

"What?" He growled, still half asleep with his hair sticking up in all directions.

Fury glared at him. "Am I the only one who understands that these humans are prisoners and not play things?" She hissed direction it at her brothers.

Strife pulled out Redemption and pressed it against my head. Death and War had their weapons at Alice and Grims throats.

"They are more than that now." Death growled. "If they become one of us then the balance will be restored."

Fury grimaced and began to race forward. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my temple and then nothing at all.


	7. Life

"You'd better be sure about this Strife; I know we are but…."

"I am, but if she's not, she dies. If I wouldn't have changed her Fury would have killed her."

It was Strife and Death talking. It had taken me a moment to remember as I regained consciousness. Sitting up slowly I looked around, we were in the same clearing as before except now the ground was covered in blood.

"Strife." I mumbled, still confused.

He was immediately at my side.

"I'm sorry."

"Wh…What happened to me?" I was groggy.

"Nothing much, just a gunshot wound to the head, nothing fatal." He said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked because I giggled slightly but then I realized something. If I had been shot in the face then how was I still alive?

"How am I still alive?" I questioned, suddenly alert.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Answer me damn you." I was quickly losing any patience I had.

"You're Nephilim." He finally said after thinking it over.

"And how is that possible?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Well bl…"

"Never mind, I probably don't want to know. By the way, where are my friends?"

"With their umm… how do I put this, their… mates I guess you humans would call it."

"You mean… Death… War… Grim… Alice." I grumbled then grimaced, that meant I was Strifes.

I felt like he was smirking and I stole his mask again. I he had been smirking, he now seemed concerned.

"What now?"

"Nothing, we have to rest for a few days until you're used to being Nephilim."

I stood a finally noticed that I was taller, with paler skin and more like Fury. The band t-shirt that had been to long now hugged every curve of my body. My jeans that had once been loose were now skinny jeans. The only thing that still felt relatively normal was my converse. Strife looked at me carefully and his smile widened with every moment. Alice ran past us in tears and disappeared into the shadows. I glared at Death, before I ran after her. Eventually, I found her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"He convinced me to tell him about my scars and then he just added insult to injury." She sobbed.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and did my best to comfort her. After finally calming her down, I stormed back to the clearing. Grabbing Mercy, I walked towards Death not hesitating to shoot him in the hip and arm. He grimaced at the open flesh wound and turned around glaring at me. I grabbed Mercy again and got ready to defend myself.


End file.
